Vampires & Werewolves (Yullen)
by Yullen1671
Summary: Can love overcome the obstacles of the lineage? In a world full of death, and wars between humans, vampires and werewolves do you think a pure and honest love will triumph? Between two clans that hate each other, do you think they'll come to an agreement? Can you make the passes? . . Disclaimer: The characters of D. Gray-man do not belong to me belong to Katsura Hoshino-sama
1. Prologue

In a world where humanity is at risk give be extinguished, where vampires and werewolves exist, where not everything is a fairy tale give tale, which are written in the stories, the humanity is trying to survive by killing the weaker vampires, who are not of pure blood, and killing the werewolves.

To the extent that the humanity was gradually decreasing, the great scientists captured the weaker vampires and werewolves, trying various experiments on them, creating bullets of light and silver to be able to remove them, since their healing powers are weakened with the bullets, the werewolves can't move with all his agility as possible, and the vampires turn into ashes when they receive a simple ball of light.

It would already go forward, but that is not enough to be able to finish with the races of vampires and werewolves. All the human were reviewed with the things of silver, since if the vampires saldriesen the light does not bear and would be turned into ashes.

The human most were betas, though betas could do the minimum to protect their loved ones, very few were alphas or omegas, very few.

The vampires were classified how Alpha, Beta and Omega. The chances give be beta was very short on its kind, and few could be betas already what his power did not enable them to that they were betas, only humans could be betas a few simple betas useless give to be able to protect themselves. The vampires could not go out in the middle of the day, since it would cause them burn, and become ashes.

So he left them at a disadvantage because they could only come out at night to be able to continue with their research, or struggles with the lycanthropes. Is well what are vampires, but that's not meant to give what they had to drink I bled every time, and especially of the human, but even if hací out, they would not in the full light of day.

They could have a big donation company. But why weren't they discovered? And subjected to death. True, vampires had very few human friendships in fact. Each vampire was pure-blooded except for giving others who were turned into vampires, few, since most were pure, but there was a very special exception. The third member gave the Order that adopted him and trained him as his son.

He was the son of Cirius, the third most important member of the vampire clan. Werewolves are Licanthropes had the same classification as vampires. You could say they're mythological beings and legendary creatures just like vampires. Lycanthropts had some advantage as they could wander through daylight. And that they became stronger by the full moon En changed the lycanthropes had traits of humans and wolves, they were known and feared (only by humans) for their aggression and their wicked nature without mercy.

Alpha lycanthropics are more developed to have and control their three transformations of lycanthropy: they would be human, hybrid (human/wolf) and wolf. They are very difficult to distinguish them, since their human form helps them quite unnoticed by the rest of the people. His intelligence, size and other things are the same as men.) Its leader is Adam, known as Count and his two sons Neah and Mana.

His wife Amai D.Campell who gave him his two most beautiful creatures in the world. His brother Indra fell in love with a young vampire. Finally we have our young Albino who will turn 16. Allen, Allen Walker was his name his father's father the strongest general of the elimination of cross Marian lycanthropes and vampires which is a Superior Rank Alpha and his late mother Anita a sweet Omega, died when he was a child, his father was devastated , promising that promise to his wife.

Allen's life was normal, so on as he got used to his daily routine, he was trained as an exorcist thanks to his father in case something happened and he could defend himself if he wasn't by his side. But one day your whole life changes in a 360-degree turn will remain the same after that, finding love can be painful. But he wouldn't regret the decision he made the course of his life.


	2. Synopsis

Allen Walker was a little man albino which was raised by Anita, his mother omega who will teach you from the basics of manners and education. And Cross his father which he always wore to train and defend themselves.Always was the typical kid friendly with the others, it would have been if they didn't bother him much by their eyes, platinum plated, his white hair and his complexion is as snow.

Your mother must be a harlot in the thousands of insults which he said of his mother being an omega was hated by the society but he never cares about me. I knew that it did not look like their parents in nothing, nor in physical features.

The little albino that was trying to be strong not to shed no tears he did not care in the slightest what to tell them.Just...just wanted to leave already beginning to darken, and her parents regañaran for being late, and more to be his mother in these conditions.

As he tried to sneak up one of them managed to grab him by the neck of the scarlet red sweater which his mother lovingly knitted for his birthday. The abusers lifted him up from the ground, not wanting to let him go with the intention of beating him. The moon was beginning to make an appearance in the small park where our albino was located.

The full moon was positioned at the top of the night, showing the silvery eyes that took on a soft violet color. Allen took the bully's hand and squeezed it tightly, causing him to let go of the little albino in the process, the other two bullies. He left there slowly leaving one with his arm twisted and the other two knocked out, in the end they looked for him. His eyes were again the same, platinum and with great joy.

The albino reacted from his trance and had a horror face, immediately running. A zasebach eyes watching attentively from the roof, he was surprised to see someone as striking as him, with the hairs of an old man, with pale complexion like snow and his beautiful eyes that looked like two moons, but what I called him more were the movements of the albino a agility, dexterity and strength for a human.

You wait Yuu we'll leave you behind rushingI hear the cry of a young vampire staring at him impatiently, it wasn't a good time to stop and see the city. I told you to just call me KandaY took a big leap to reach her partner. mou you don't know that I' as the greatest I'm going to get into troubleI'm complaining about inflating her cheeks but in the end she calmed down by getting serious. I'm hungryConfessed the blonde to which some fangs began to appear and her eyes began to shine a red color.

Then let's hurry so we don't get late and leave us without food. The young woman and the jet boy disappeared, hiding in the dim night.


	3. MyFate

My world can be very boisterous and all that, but I don't care at all, I chose this destination. That I would do my best to avenge the death of my family, the truth I cannot remember how all this happened, I was happy with my family, my father and my mother took great care of me, my sisters protected me from the certain death that had prepared fate , that's why I have to keep my promise to them as well.

My name is Yuu Kanda and I am a prince if you can say so, my adoptive father Cirius was the one who took care of me when I was just a child, told me that my parents were killed by lycanthropes, I do not hate vampires or lycanthropes as a child , it's more I loved hearing my mother's stories, but that day I changed everything, I hated lycanthropes.

When I was about to die, because I had been wounded by a lycanthrope, Cirius came to me, he offered me eternal life, he would have rejected it at all costs, my common sense of reasoning was lost, and i accepted, he accepted to become a vampire.

Now that I am immortal, almost if I do not hurt myself enough to die, I understand well that the sun is a damn weakness for us, for that reason I must not go out, that sense my life has without that promise I must keep it!

I debut as an Alpha, the truth is, I'm only 17, yes, why, why don't I have centuries like the other vampires? Easy because all that happened only 10 years ago. My life before I was turned into a vampire. What I hate to say is about my personal life, why can't I be nice? Has! Me nice? nor a fucking joke! I wouldn't be in a century, I hate hypocritical people.

I was called by my father ha! That couldn't be more for something very important, to call me. Don't even think I'll listen to him, since the last time I don't let go, and now he needs me that old man always taking advantage of me, but I can't complain. But why refuse if I love killing those lycanthrope bastards. He sent for me.

As they opened the big doors that let Cirius see sitting in one of them. And I immediately felt that smell of poison, if you could say? I can't get used to drinking blood yet. Yuu are you still upset about letting you go?

Great what I was missing! I've told you so many times. taking one of his hundred hands, trying to make the headache disappear with it, but no! Your so-called father was squeaming to contradict him to make him angry, don't call me by my name.

Okay, it gets serious Kanda son, you are needed with fences with Miu and Shin, something very important and urgent. When will I leave? I blunt lysorask it's very annoying to stay and talk to the old man. Oh! That's my son, they'll go out at night about 7 p.m. with a smile, it's his lips. I only set out to snap my tongue with my usual "Tks" or I forget, Alma please give him research report when he looked up he was already in front of me, take care of you son.

You don't have to say it. with that I set out to go to my room to prepare myself with what is necessary for this stupidity of Mission!? Rays! I forgot to ask him if that was it. Tks, I'm not coming back. musita a little at forgetting that simple detail. When I walk into my room I felt more comfortable as I always relax with the feelings I place so that I can meditate quietly.

But today would be different, it's still a long way to go before I can go out as I hate the sun, look at the clock that was ticking 5, I had two hours to inform myself of the supposed mission. I had the report, and I set out to read in detail, I will not allow myself any flaws in this mission."

Two sides of lycanthropes were found, we were only able to subdue each other as the other had escaped, we dedicated ourselves to torturing the 5 beasts to get useful information out of them. None of them wanted to talk, but according to the time it was 6:15 we heard that on July 5th a meeting would be organized, taking a head down with the person they would go for"What the hell why I have to start reading nonsense that I don't even find a little common sense for him.

We discovered that the person they're going for would be Allen Walker, the son of the most feared General Cross Marian"Ha! I haven't met Kanda Yuu yet, I'll tear you apart when I see you as a bastard, you'll be the one who's afraid of me. "Young Allen Walker, 15 years old, is the prey of lycanthropes, we don't know yet why they want it so badly. , the main thing about all this is that they need him alive just like us" that it would serve a simple human food?

"WHICHLY WE NEED IT LIVE, IF YOU ARE YUU KANDA, DO NOT OCCUR TO YOU TO DO DAMAGE"What the fuck!? And they highlight it in capital letters, as if I dared to hurt someone I don't even know. Che, I don't have to hurt himBut it's always fun, just a few punches no one will know about it, while I was thinking about how not to hurt the "human", a photo falls off the report I was read, I went to take it when I saw her I was quite surprised.


	4. MyFeelings

When you see the image I was surprised at the "human" had the hair of white color.

His silver eye's and that kind of skin. For the first time, I was amazed a lot as no human I had called my attention that is why the reason they wish so much. I smiled with pride, this would be very fun to meet.

I would at all costs see to that boy. I got up from the bed heads to my desk, it is so cute how cute? That shit I'm going crazy, for whom the hell thought of a stupid human.

I went to take a cold shower, to forget these silly ideas that my mind creates. I listenas someone came in to my room, it must be the heavy of my alleged sister, "Alma Karma" would not admit to the four winds that is my step-sister, at the beginning I had fallen in love with the loss mind it, when I was a boy of 10 years, this is no step by which she had rejected me without any delicacy, because I said that it would not be the bride of a human turned into a vampire, and that I am her brother, by another guy, rare thing since she is a girl and a friendly and social with everyone, She is a vampire of royal blood, it bothers me very much that goal to my room of truth that she is very nosy.

Yuu, my name with that voice cloying wear these yuu — I Had to get out of the shower, I put on one pant blank and leave uncovered my chest, and came out as well, without worrying what they might think her total if she got into my room was to your problem, but it's my room, and my problem! -that you want — I answered while I dried my hair jet was longer than hers. Yuu, cry all blushed -you should get dressed to greet your guest — criticize me for while covering with his hands his face. Che...or fuck, " I said. Be more friendly — shouting whiled towards a small pot. -in the first place, no fucking joke would be Friendly with anyone — I defended myself -and in the second place this is my room you f * * * ING woman.


End file.
